Do You Even See Me?
by Riku child of Dawn
Summary: Marluxia is trying to get Vexen's attention, but seems to be ignored. He doesn't know why, but he just wants to get him to talk to him. Could it be something more than that? I know summary sucks just please read it and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Do You Even See Me?

By Riku Child of Dawn

All right this is a story about Vexen and the graceful assassin. This is my first fanfic about them so please be gentle.

One

"Vexen." Marluxia said coming into the lab where the blonde sat fiddling with beakers. No answer. "Vexen?" no answer. "Dammit Vexen look at me!" the man said angrily. The blonde looked up annoyance clearly written on his face.

"What!" he snapped. Marluxia gritted his teeth. "Xemnas said that the meeting is in fifteen minutes."

"Fine." He said turning back to his work. The pinkett sighed. He swung around and stormed through the hall angry. He went into the gray room and glared.

"Hey Marluxia what are you angry about?" Luxord said coming over his always present deck of cards in his hand.

"Vexen!" he snapped glaring. "He doesn't even notice I'm there!" he ground his teeth. "That's all he cares about is his stupid research. It's like I'm invisible!" Luxord pressed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mar look Vexen is well he's very dedicated to his research." The gambler of fate said sitting down beside his friend.

"Besides we are trying to do something important." Zexion pointed out. Marluxia glared.

"Yeah right. All you need to do is keep watching the progress on Kingdom Hearts." Zexion withdrew sighing and leaned back into Lexy.

"Look why don't you just get him away for a bit?" Marley stood and nodded. "Come on the meeting."

The thirteen members slipped into the meeting hall each taking their places. Marluxia hit his button and the chair soared up and glared at number four. Half buried in his paperwork Vexen didn't notice and Marluxia bit his lip. He sighed pulling a rose from his ear and twirled it listening to Xemnas talked mostly about Kingdom Hearts. He had gotten used to the superior's talks and was half listening as he twirled the rose.

Across the room Vexen was half listening as his eyes moved left to right taking in the information. He felt eyes on him he knew who it was number eleven trying to talk to him. He didn't know why the man tried so hard. Everyone had excepted that Vexen was to wrapped up in his research and to leave him alone until he came out of the lab, but the graceful assassin just wouldn't stop trying to get his attention. He sighed and glanced at the papers again taking it in.

Marluxia leaned back his attempts at trying to talk to the chilly academic pushed aside as he glanced at Luxord. He was playing solitar and looked up grinning. Mar smiled back and watched as Luxord played. The cards were hovering in the air and it seemed that the gambler of fate was winning like always Marluxia thought.

After the meeting Saix began giving missions to everyone. Marluxia was paired up with Axel and he nodded. "All right you two will be going to Agrabah." Axel sighed.

"Again. Don't you think that we've done enough over there or are you trying to bake us." Saix narrowed his eyes.

"Just do your job Lea." He said then turned away.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Axel muttered creating a portal for them.

When Marluxia slipped from the portal into the desert he felt the heat. Axel appeared beside him. "Let's just get this done." He muttered and they started walking. Not long after a swarm of heartless surrounded them. Marluxia pulled out his scythe called Graceful Dahlia and slashed at them while Axel's hands heated as fire flew from his fingers. He flourished the blade and Axel rolled his eyes, but didn't stop him. Then Marluxia spun around slashing while Axel blasted fire until they were gone. They kept walking fighting more heartless. They came to the main target and they started fighting Marluxia throwing petals at the enemy while slashing it. Beams exploded from the petals and hit the target. He slammed his scythe into the ground and smirked as a shockwave hit the target. Axel dodged it and destroyed it with a burst of flames. "Hey you need to watch it next time!" Axel snapped as the flames disappeared.

"Oh so sorry." Mar said smirking. Axel glared. "Just because you're the Graceful Assassin doesn't mean your better than any of us."

"Of course not." Marluxia said and walked past the red head, but a smirk was plastered to his pink lips.

So I'm sorry if I made Marluxia ooc I didn't mean to do that, but I wanted him to be a little more well not as evil as he is so that is why. Please review if you liked this and I will try to update as soon as I can.


	2. Do You Even See Me TwoChapter 2

Do You Even See Me Two

Marluxia stormed back to the castle to fill out the report on the mission. Afterward he went to the gray room. "You want to play Mar?" Luxord asked.

"No thanks Lux." Marluxia said sitting in a couch and sighed. He was sitting there perhaps fifteen minutes when he thought he saw Vexen walk by. He got up and followed the blonde to the kitchen. Vexen fixed himself a cup of hot chocolate and turned to find number eleven in front of him blocking his way back to his lab.

"What do you want Number Eleven?"\

"You to talk to me." Vexen scoffed.

"Why?!" he scoffed. Marluxia moved forward his hands bracing the wall as he hovered over Vexen. The blonde glared. ""You have no right Number Eleven."

"I do have a name Vexen it's Marluxia." The blonde glared and the pinkett smiled.

"Go away."

"Why so you can get back to work that is clearly more important than your health?"

"Why do you care!" Marluxia seemed to consider it.

"Because we're human and you should eat before you die."

"We're not human and besides we have no heart so why should you bother?!" a look of anger flashed across Marluxia's face.

"No your right" he said sarcastically blue eyes hardening into sapphires. "Yes I shouldn't care that you should starve."

"No you shouldn't. After all I don't so why should you?" Marluxia pulled away more hurt in his eyes than necessary.

"Fine die and turn into a dusk for all I care nobody or not I thought a little concern was warranted, but no so I hope you freeze!" He disappeared into the darkness blood lilies settling where the man had been.

Vexen stood there looking down at the floor or more specifically his shoes he pulled away crushing the flowers as he stepped on them then disappearing. He slammed the mug down on the lab table and hit the table as hard as he could. "Why should you care! No one besides my brothers ever did!" he screamed for some reason emotions he swore he didn't feel swelling up.

Marluxia appeared in his room snapping his fingers and watched as vines appeared from the stone enclosing his room. Don't let anyone in! He snapped the vines rustled creeping under the door standing guard as he pulled his coat off and threw it across the room. ""Fine Vexen last time I try to talk to you. I was worried for my fellow nobody for showing your ribs because it seems you barely eat, but we have no hearts so these feelings are fake." His voice had become cold as he lay back on his pillow his flowers guarding him.

Xigbar walked down to Vexen's lab overhearing the conversation. He was worried about his brother Luxord could worry for his friend. He stepped inside. "Even?" he asked. The blonde looked up eyes set in a glare.

"Yes Braig?"

"Are you all right?" Vexen sighed and glanced at Xigbar.

"You heard that did you?" the man nodded stepping further. It was freezing the lab was subzero degrees. He shivered.

"Are you all right?"

"No!" he snapped. Xigbar walked over and sat across from the blonde. "What gives him the right to trap me there?"

"None, but—"

"Exactly! Why does he care so much if I'm not eating that much."

"Even He's just worried."

"He's the new recruit shouldn't he be worried about himself?!"

"Perhaps, but come on Even." Xigbar said leaning forward. The blonde scowled. "We're all worried. I know this is important, but you and Zexion need to eat more. If it weren't For Lexy—"

"Yes well" he fell silent. He knew his facts were right. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it." Xigbar grinned.

"Good come on its freezing." With a resounding sigh Vexen stood up and followed Xigbar back up.

Luxord frowned. He had heard the shouts and headed for his friend's door. A vine stopped him wrapping immediately around his ankle. He knocked. "Mar?"

"Lord someone wants to come in."

"Go away!" Marluxia snapped.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door." Came Luxord's voice.

"I don't want to talk!"

"Very well if you won't open this door than I will." He froze time and taking the king of diamonds slid the sharp side up and down the crack of the door. It clicked and he opened it stepping in and starting time again. His friend glared at him.

"I said go away Luxord!" the man snapped turning away. Luxord didn't go away instead he sat on the bed and pulled his friend over towards him. The man glared at him.

"No we're going to talk about this." Luxord said.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Well I don't care if you do or not we're talking about it." Marluxia pulled away from his friend.

"There's nothing to talk about. He hates me and end of story!" Luxord shifted closer.

"Mar why do you want to talk to him so bad?"

"Because he seems lonely. I want to crack his icy exterior and see the man underneath, but he hates me so forget it."

"have you considered that what you saw is a defense tactic?" Marluxia sat up eyes wide.

"R-really?"

"From what Xigbar told me he's the type of person that is more dedicated to his work than anything." Mar nodded.

"I got that from him. Guess that was his defense." He sighed. "I'll try harder. Thanks Lux." The man grinned.

"Your welcome." The man relaxed next to his friend eyes closing.


End file.
